The relative synthetic rates of myosin subunits, heavy chains and the two light chains in guinea pig cardiac muscle will be studied in the isolated perfused heart in the presence of overload (pressure) stress and anoxia in the presence of normal and amino acid deficient diets. The methods used will be the application of the carrier dilution methods so that the synthetic rates may be ascertained in single small right ventricles. The effect of increased hydrostatic pressure on isolated nuclei will be further studied with the evaluation of the cytoplasmic fraction which is necessary to permit the nuclear response to pressure of increased RNA polymerase activity. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Schreiber, S.S., Hearse, D.J., Oratz, M. & Rothschild, M.A. Protein Synthesis in prolonged cardiac arrest. J. Mol. Cell Cardiol. 9:87-100, 1977. Oratz, M., Rothschild, M.A., Schreiber, S.S. Differing effects of acetaldehyde and ethanol on hepatic albumin and cardiac muscle protein synthesis. Currents in Alcoholism 1:47-68, 1977.